The Childhood Mistake
by danielledisaster
Summary: Bella thinks that Edward hates her, and Edward thinks that she hates him because of a childhood mistake Bella made, but what if they really love each other? I'm bad at summarys sorry, it's better than it sounds.
1. eewww boys

Eewww boys

(Bella just turned 8, and Edward is 12)

Bpov

"Bella Edwards out in the back yard will you go check on him while I get Alice dressed please he hasn't been in all day and I'm worried" Esme yelled down the stairs at me

"ok Esme I'll go check on him" I giggled and then ran outside into the yard I knew Alice was giving Esme a hard time ever since she broke her arm and needed help she'd been eager to go outside and play and made Esme 'go faster' with whatever she was helping Alice when I reached Edward he was sitting in the grass at the edge of the forest behind their house so that he couldn't be seen so I went and sat by him

"hey Eddie, whatcha doin'?"

"well I'm sitting here I've been sitting here since Esme told me to go out and play"

"oh, why"

"well I've been thinking"

"about what"

"Bella do you like boys yet" I laughed because this kid Mike in my class had asked to be my boyfriend and I turned him down because even though most of the girls in my class got over the whole ' ewww boys are gross' stage and I hadn't

"I don't know Eddie why"

"well I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend" then he leaned over and kissed me when he pulled away I sat there for a minute thinking about how it wasn't that bad and then how the movies made it look

"Eddie I think we did something wrong I mean in the movies there's fireworks and everything and I didn't see anything did you?"

"no but I guess you don't always have to see them, so will you be my girlfriend Bella please"

But by that time my stupid immaturity and kicked in

"no Eddie that's gross" I giggled

"well I can't be your friend anymore you either be my girlfriend or I'm never talking to you again" he said looking up at me with rage

"no I'm not going to be you girlfriend that's gross I hate you for doing this to me Edward Cullen, Alice was right you are gross Eddie"

He stood up and ran into the house and I thought I saw as tear but then Alice came running out and we went off and played I was still mad at Edward for doing what he did to day I mean a boyfriend ewww I got into bed to go to sleep for the night but that night I had a dream about Edward I dreamed that I was marring Edward and Alice was my maid of honor I sat straight up in bed when I woke up thinking of how bad that dream was I mean I didn't like boys why was I dreaming about getting married and then suddenly it hit me 'ew I like Edward Cullen' I shouted at myself then it was 'oh, I like Edward' more thinking later I was jumping out of my bed and running toward the Cullens hosue to tell Edward I liked him to try and make him feel better and to well maybe get a boyfriend eeww what am I saying do I really want a boyfriend I rang the doorbell pondering this question and then Alice flung open the door

"hey Bella, why are you not dressed we have to get ready to go to the park"

"yeah I know Alice, can I talk to Eddie please"

"oh, when I see you I'm supposed to tell you that he hates you and never wants to talk to you again"

"what" I yelled running up the stairs to his room I opened the door and saw him laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling so I jumped on the bed next to him but he didn't move

"Eddie are you sleeping or something come on I need to talk to you" I said shaking him after about 5 minutes of this I started crying and he looked over at me

"what do you want I told Alice to tell you not to talk to me anymore"

"I know but I have to tell you something I had a dream last night that we got married and then Alice was like my maid of honor or something it was just like my mom wedding to Phil but it was us and then when I woke up I realized I like you"

He looked over at me with a shocked expression on his face then he started crying

"just leave Bella you don't even mean what you're saying" this comment had maid be very mad but I looked over at him crying and started to cry harder

"but Eddie I want to be your girlfriend" then he sat up and looked into my eyes

"do you, do you really Bella cause I don't think you do you have to prove it and I'll believe you"

"how Eddie"

"kiss me"

"what!!!?"

"if you really do like me you'll kiss me"

"I just started liking boys when I woke up this morning I can't kiss you right now Eddie I don't want to"

"well you just proved something to me"

"what"

"that you're a liar Bella Swan you don't like me and you don't want to be my girlfriend so get out of my room and don't talk to me ever again"

"but Eddie"

"don't call me Eddie ever again either I hate you Bella you hear me I hate you and I never want to talk to you or see you again" I couldn't hold it back anymore I broke down and ran out of the house when I reached my house I stayed locked up in my room for days Alice called and came by but my mom told her 'I had went of to visit my dad Charlie for the weekend and I didn't tell her I was going cause I didn't know because it was a surprise' I did want Alice to know what I was really doing no one knew why I was really crying except Edward the one who had made me cry and it would stay that way…….


	2. Alice’s 18th birthday party

(Bella is 18, and Edward is 21)

Bpov

Today was Alice's 18th birthday party she had always been mad because I was 4 months older than her but her parties always turned out better than mine so she didn't have much to be mad about I talked with the guests and talked with Alice's boyfriend Jasper and then talked with Rosaline and Emmet. Rosaline had become a part of Alice and I's little best friends club when she moved here with her older brother Jasper in the 5th grade. Jasper and Alice had been going out since freshman year which is when Rosaline and Emmet also started going out. Emmet was Alice and Edwards brother but Edward and Emmet are the same age all the Cullen children are adopted because Esme could not have children and Emmet had come along when I was 5 and has been a big brother since. I looked around the room scanning for someone to talk to after Alice pulled jasper away to go greet some people who had just walked in the door and Rosaline and Emmet started making out then my eyes stopped. Edward was standing against the wall looking like a god as usual I looked around him to try and find his newest slut of a girlfriend when I remembered he hadn't brought a new one home in 5 months. Ever since middle school Edward had been getting a new girlfriend every week who was always know as 'being a slut' which wasn't hard especially when he got high school in his junior year of high school he started bringing them home and it always went the same

he would bring them in the door and Alice would say "here comes another break out the condoms I wish he would bring home one nice one..just once"

Rosaline would node her head in agreement and say "yeah like Bella" and I would blush and then Edward would pretend not to hear what had just been said and say "this is my family" and take the girl upstairs we were all sure they would go have sex but be didn't want to know for sure so we let it be. Then Esme would give Carlisle worried looks and he would say "it's just a faze he'll be fine" And she would look down with a very worried expression and say "I hope so" but it had been 5 months since the last time that had happened and we were all excited about it epically Esme

*1 am*

"ok sorry guys I was supposed to make you go home a long time ago and I was just told by my parents they want sleep and you have to leave but thank you all for coming" Alice shouted over the crowd and every one groaned and headed for the door

*5 am*

Alice came running in "Bella Esme called Renee and Phil, Phil had been up waiting for you but anyway he said you could stay the night and we're done cleaning up so lets go get changed and go to sleep"

"ok I need some sleep" I said as I made my way up the stairs to Alice's room which happened to be right next to Edwards which I why I slept over so often there were also other reasons Alice liked to hog her bathroom so Esme told me I could use Edwards whenever I was over and I always liked this because as I walked to the bathroom I could open the door and look into his room if he wasn't there or if he was sleeping and Alice was too busy in her own bathroom to notice and I made sure no one else was around I knew it was a bit creepy but I had been obsessed with the guy since I was 8. I laid down in Alice's bed and noticed she was already asleep so I closed my eyes thinking about how in the morning I would wake up and make my way to the bathroom and look into Edwards room and watch him sleep for a minute then I would take a shower and Esme would say breakfast is ready and I would sit next to Edward and eat I was thinking about how great that was going to be but I had no idea that my day would be even better and more Edward filled than I could ever imagine…….


	3. Emmet’s muscles at your service

Bpov

I woke up in the late afternoon the next day and heard Alice in her bathroom looking for clothes she hadn't worn yet because wearing the same thing twice was like murder in her eyes I smiled and got up to 'go to the bathroom' my plan was to first put my ear against the door of Edward's room to see what he was doing and if he was sleeping I would open it and if he was awake I would just proceed to the next door which was the bathroom but when I opened Alice's door I saw Edward walking out of the bathroom with only boxers on and then as he was walking toward his room he ran his fingers through his bronze hair which made him look even more hot and sexy than just the lack of clothes and wet hair

"Bella what are you doing" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face which is when I noticed my mouth had fallen open and I was staring

"Bella are you…." Then she followed my stare and saw Edward walking up to the handle on his door twist it and walk in I shook my head and turned to Alice who was giving me an evil grin

"what Alice"

"why were you staring at Edward like that, you were almost drooling"

"was not and what are you talking about"

"oh please you can't lie to me Isabella Marie Swan just tell me the truth you know you will anyway so just out with it now" she said shutting the door and pulling me to the bed

"oh my god Bella you have a thing for my brother"

"what, no, I don't know what the hell you are talking about Alice"

"Bella please I'm not blind or stupid just tell me I almost promise not to laugh"

"fine" I sad rolling my eyes I told her everything that had happened and when I finished she sat there and didn't say anything

"Alice, what's wrong"

"nothing I was just thinking that it would be great for you to be my sitter I mean I already think of you as one but you actually being my sister I mean my brothers really gross but if that's what you want I'll be there for you and you know it….why didn't you tell me before"

"well I wasn't sure how you would take it"

"well I'm fine with it….you know if you would have told me this before I could have told you what Edward said last week after you went home"

"oh, what did he say" I said getting nervous

"well you remember last week when you slept over and we watched 'the wedding date' and you went to go get popcorn well when you were in the kitchen I saw him come down the stairs and I stole his favorite CD because of something he did 3 weeks ago so I went to hide in the bathroom and he thought I went to the kitchen with you so he went to look but he saw I wasn't in there and he just stood there watching you until you were ready to come out and then he ran up the stairs and when I asked him about it after you left he said he didn't know what I was talking about but then I bugged him until he told me why he watched you and he told me the same story you did and said he still loved you but he thought you hate him and he was still really hurt over what you said but he doesn't really care because you were just little children"

"are you serious Alice he said all that"

"yes he did and I have a plan were playing truth or dare later with Jasper and Edward"

We sat down in a circle and Alice looked at me and winked

"ok I'll start Edward truth or dare" he smiled because he had been complaining about being bored all day and he knew Alice would make it good

"dare and make it good Alice"

"ok come with me while we talk about you mission" and then they got up and walked out I started thinking of what she would tell him to do then Jasper interrupted my thoughts

"Alice told me everything and I always knew you two were stupid and would end up together lets just hope he agrees to her little plan"

I was going to ask what her plan was but I wanted to ask something else first

"what do you mean you always knew we would be together"

"well ever since I met Edward all he does is talk about you, sometimes when I say you did something with Alice he'll ask all about what you did and if you had fun then when he realizes he talked about you so much he'll change the subject, he really likes you Bella"

I was going to try and get more out of jasper when they walked back in Alice stood behind Edward and Edward stood in front of me looking down

"Bella will you go out with me" I was so shocked I didn't even know what to say I looked up at Alice who nodded for me to say yes happiness overwhelmed me

"yes Edward I will" I was going to get up and hug Alice and then him but then he looked at me like he was going to cry

"Bella Swan how could you…….just because you're best friends with Alice doesn't mean you have to go along with her plans to hurt me" then he ran out of the house and I started crying Alice came over and hugged me as I cried

"I'm so sorry…. he's dumb……he loves you and you're going to be together and you going to be my sister…..I don't know what his problem is"

"Alice what just happened"

"I don't know but I know he will pay for this and he's so getting his ass kicked right now, then he's going to come talk it out with you"

"he wont come talk to me"

"oh yes he will, we'll make him, EMMET COME HERE I NEED YOUR MUSCLES" Alice screamed up the stairs

"do I get to beat up some one up or smash something and don't lie it better be worth it I'm in the middle of level 10" he called down the stairs

"yes, you get to go beat up Edward and then bring him back against his will"

Then Emmet ran down the stairs and stood in front of us with a big grin

"Emmet's muscles at your service"

"go find Edward" Alice yelled pointing at the door

"why do I have to go find him, beat him up, and bring him back against his will"

"he made Bella cry"

"oh well in that case I'll have my own little talk with him and then bring him back kicking and screaming which is what I'm sure he'll be doing what I'm done" he said running out the door


	4. Trappedanswers

Epov

I was so mad at Bella how could she do this to me I knew she wasn't like Alice and I knew I shouldn't have told Alice how I felt about Bella she probably told Bella and then Bella laughed and they came up with this dumb plan or whatever they were trying to do I had to go back into the house and make her tell me why she hated me ever since I was 12 and I told her how I felt about he she told me she didn't like boys which I knew was a lie because she was to old to not like them and then she said the truth that she hated me I had never really talked to her since that day because I knew how much she hated me but I was still in love with her even through all the years and what she had said even though she hated me and I was also mad at myself for always letting my emotions get the better of me especially when it came to Bella but I couldn't face her when I knew she was trying to hurt me then I saw Emmet walking up to me looking pissed off

"why did you make Bella cry"

"well she's the one trying to hurt me"

"what the hell are you talking about" then his phone rang

"hello…..yeah…..ok fine we'll be back in 5 minutes"

"oh no we're not I'm not going back as long as Bella's there" I yelled at him as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder

"put me down right now Emmet this is going to mean war you know that right? Besides I don't want to talk to her ever again"

"your really stupid you know that Edward" then we reached the front door and he carried me up the stairs to my room and shoved me in my room and slammed the door and since the door opened to the outside because it was hung wrong and never fixed he locked me in my own room I heard him moving furniture 'ha he's locking me in my own room how stupid is this' then I saw Bella sitting by the door holding her knees and looking up at me

"oh so this is their plan" I said sitting down trying to listen for how much furniture Emmet was putting in front of the door then I heard 'I can't fight this feeling anymore' by REO Speed Wagon playing outside the door I was really mad that they are doing this to me this was no doubt Alice's plan but I needed to find out why Bella hates me anyway and now was a good time I guess trapped=answers so better get some

"why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you" I yelled at Bella who was sitting across from me still staring at me

"well lets see you broke my heart when I told you I liked you and agreed to be you girlfriend when I was 8 then 5 minutes ago I said I would go out with you and you yelled at me and said you hate me" she yelled back

"oh whatever you never wanted to go out with me then or now stop lying to me Bella"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN WHY DO YOU THINK I HATE YOU AND WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ANYTHING I SAY' she screamed at me with tears filling her eyes but I wasn't believing it

"Bella you really should be an actress" then she reached over and slapped me I sat there for a minute thinking about what I had done wrong besides see right through her plan the whole time

"Bella why did you do that"

"maybe it will wake up your brian" she said looking at me with tears in her eyes and a pissed off expression on her face but her eyes were telling so much more then her face was showing so I leaned in trying to get a better look into them I mean if she's going to slap me again it won't matter if I'm leaned in or not it's still going to happen and I wanted to understand her better but she tried to look down as I looked into her eyes so I put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up gazing deeply into her eyes and I was sure she would be mad at this but I had to try and understand her


	5. Traped in his room

* AN so I haven't posted in a while I decided to put up 2 chapters.. enjoy and comment- Danielle*

Epov

I was seeing her emotions reflecting back in her eyes, anger, fright, and…love….. what? why did I see that.. was she thinking of someone she loved or something, but then I noticed she was staring right back into my eyes and it clicked all at once she had been telling the truth the whole time

"I feel like such and idiot, I'm such a dumb ass, I'm so sorry I should have believed you" I said pushing her hair out of her eyes and wiping the tears from her eyes then she got a shocked expression

"you believe me now, did I really wake up your brian" she said and then chuckled and got a big grin on her face I couldn't help myself anymore I leaned in further and then felt her soft lips pressing against mine

Bpov

'OH MY GOD EDWARD CULLEN IS KISSING ME I MEAN COME ON EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN THE STAR FOOTBALL PLAYER AND STAR BASKETBALL PLAYER AT OUR SCHOOL(when he was there but that didn't matter right now) THE ONE WHO I'VE LOVED SINCE I WAS 8 IS KISSING ME!!!!' I yelled in my head as I felt his lips press against mine then after a minute I felt his hand go into my hair and his tongue lick my bottom lip I granted him access and our tongues intertwined and I thought I was in heaven as my hands moved into his bronze hair I thought that I must be dreaming then he pulled away but I still felt his hands in my hair so I opened my eyes he was staring at me with his famous grin that I loved so much and gasping for air just like I was and our hands slipped out of each others hair and on to our laps

"Bella.."

"yes Edward" I said grabbing his hand

"uuhh, I'm not sure how to say this" he said looking down at our hands that were now intertwined

Epov

I wasn't sure what I was doing I mean come on what if Bella really did hate me and I was reading her wrong? 'no grow some balls Edward you never know till you ask' I mentally yelled at myself but what if she's tricking me she's giving me weird looks but I can't decide what to tell her {(" we should just be friends")to keep it safe or say what I've wanted to say ("I love you be mine") which might set me up for a whole lot of hurt}


	6. poor Esme

Bpov

"yes Edward"

"well I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend and go out on dates and everything like that" I was becoming worried was he going to get mad again

"well if you promise not to get mad when I say yes"

"no, I won't get mad" he said smiling at me

"then yes Edward I would love to be your girlfriend and go out on dates with you as long ad there not stupid" I said rolling my eyes at the fact that he couldn't just say 'will you be my girlfriend' he had to ask if I would go on date with him to make sure I would want to be seen in public with him and I was also rolling my eyes because of the fact that some things Edward thought were fun were stupid so I really hoped he wouldn't pick dumb dates like I knew he would

"really" he said as a big smile came across his face

"yes Edward really, you can start believing me now" I said laughing and burring my head in his chest realizing how tired I was from the lack of sleep of staying up almost all last night I felt his arms wrap around me and I was falling asleep

"aw that's so cute I always hoped you would get a nice girl like Bella, Edward she's what you need" my head shot up and I looked across the room to the CD shelves that Esme was standing in front of, she had a duster in her hands and I could tell she had been dusting the shelves when we had gotten locked in and had seen our whole argument

Edward smiled and said "thanks mom" and I could tell he was embarrassed. Then Alice and Emmet came running in Alice was jumping up and down excitedly and Emmet was smiling but gave Edward a serious look and said

"we need to talk later bro, ok"

Alice walked over to Esme and they started talking "isn't this great mom he's finally with a nice girl and we don't have to worry about him I know Bella will take care of him, we have to go tell everyone they just got home I bet they'll be happy too" then she pulled Esme out of the room and Emmet followed after pointing at Edward and saying

"I'll be watching you" Edward laughed and I asked him why he smiled and said

"well Emmet always thinks of himself as your big brother when ever your around he doesn't have any other sibling but you it's kind of funny I mean he has two siblings but when you and person who's not even his sibling comes around he forgets about them, he's not even that over protective of Alice and she's his real little sister" I yawned and he stood up then picked me up and carried me to the bed he set me down and then feel on to the bed himself and pulled me closer I laid my head on his shoulder and feel asleep hoping this wasn't a dream I would wake up from but little did I know that I was in for another surprise when I woke up


	7. why is my life so embarrassing?

Bpov

I woke up an stretched trying to remember what had happened and where I was for some reason most of last night's events such as the truth or dare games and the events after it were fuzzy. Then I realized that my head wasn't laying on a pillow it's was very warm and moving up and down slightly while inhaling and exhaling then I heard a heartbeat and felt a shirt under my face as I moved it. It finally clicked in my head that my pillow was a person and I started to get scared because I couldn't remember who it was then I felt a hand start to rub up and down my spine and I decided to open my eyes to see if the person who was my pillow would bring back memories. My eyes shot open and there were Edwards shining green eyes staring back at me

"good morning love sleep well?" then I really started to freak out I was either still dreaming or hallucinating in real life I would never be able to use Edward as a pillow and he certainly wouldn't be calling me 'love' or asking how I slept but then all the events of last night came flooding back into my head. _OMG I made out with Edward in front_

_of his mother, OMG I made out with Edward, OMG Edward Freaking Cullen asked me out and I said yes, OMG he's my boyfriend and I used him as a pillow then he called me 'love' and asked how I slept_. I then had to pause and laugh at myself for all the OMG's that I had just said I smiled up at Edward and realized he was giving me a worried look

"Bella, love, are you ok?"

"yeah Edward I'm fine" I probably shouldn't tell him that I had forgotten everything that happened last night but it was only momentary and I remembered it now that's all that counts

"are you sure?, you scared me there you didn't say anything and your eyes glossed over" he said still with a worried expression on him face

"no Edward I'm fine really I think I just need some food"

"well ok then I think my mom is making waffles for breakfast want some?"

"Breakfast, what time is it" my head shot over to the clock 9 A.M. Renee and Phil are going to be so mad. Then I guessed Edward saw my worried look

"it's ok my mom called your mom right after we fell asleep and told her you would be staying over again" I was so relieved to hear that and then my stomach growled  
"so I about those waffles" I said flashing him another big smile

"yes I think your stomach wants some" he said laughing and pulling me up out of bed with him. As we starting walking down the stairs I could smell Esmes' cooking and my stomach growled again Edward laughed again and we walked into the kitchen and his whole family looked up from the table

"well if it isn't the happy couple" Emmet called loudly as we sat down

"you know we were getting worried about you I didn't know hu…I mean that you could sleep that long" said Alice looking me over to make sure I was ok. Then my stomach growled again I guess it was getting angry I was not listing to it and feeding it already Edward laughed again and turned to Esme

"mom Bella's tummy wants so waffles it's kind of yelling for them" I blushed and looked down at the floor then to my utter horror it growled yet again

"stupid stomach why can't you shut up your always so pushy and want things your way like 'I don't care what your doing feed me now' it really selfish" then I realized I had said that out loud and everyone in the kitchen burst into laughter I turned as red as a human could possibly get and buried my face in my hands then I heard a plate being set down in front of me and Esmes' voice in my ear

"I need to talk to you and Edward after breakfast ok sweetie" she said stroking my hair and walking away. Then Edward reached over and patted my stomach

"there you go greedy stomach you can eat now and quit making Bella get mad she might have to tell you off again" I decided to try and ignore the laughter this comment had brought to the family and focus on the big stack of waffles and getting them into my stomach. After I had eaten the whole stack of waffles I sat back in the chair and rubbed my stomach

"is that better now" Edward said in a mocking tone

"yes, actually it is" I said coldly back hoping he would stop

"well then I see you taught your own stomach a lesson" he said laughing again

"ha ha Edward very funny can we just drop it now"

Then Esme called out from the living room "Bella, Edward can you come here"

I looked over at Edward who shrugged signaling he had no idea what she wanted we got up and walked into the living room I saw the couch was full and on it Emmet was sitting at one end with a big grin on his face, Rosaline was sitting next to him giving a blank stare, Jasper was next to her with and embarrassed look on his face, and Alice was sitting next to him at the other end with am embarrassed look on her face Carlisle was sitting in a chair next to Emmet and Esme was sitting in a chair next Alice

"sit, we need to talk" Esme said pointing to two chairs facing the couch. We did as we were told and Esme started in with her talk

"well I don't know how to put this a better way so here it goes, we are a very open family as both of you know but what you don't know and what we need to talk about it something you might not want to talk about, you see last year when Emmet and Rosaline….uumm well…had sex we found out and made them have a talk with us because although we may not support it, it's going to happen anyway and we want you to be protected, so then we told Alice and Jasper that they would have to tell us before they could have sex just so we could make sure they were safe, they were really embarrassed about it but they told us anyway because they know we are only doing this cause we care and it is harder for us to hear that you are having sex and give you advise than it is for you to tell us,….so I guess what I'm getting at is when you and Edward…well have sex you need to talk to us" my face turned bright red again and I buried it back into my hands then Carlisle started to talk

"Bella, I know this may be hard and embarrassing but we're only saying this cause we love you" I then decided to peak at Edward to see his reaction at first he was kind of mortified and mad then he got a grin and started laughing

"you guys told them you're having sex that's so lame and unlike you.. this better be a joke anyway my sex life is private not something to share with the family" great I thought I was having a good day and now it just turned bad…. But it would get better much better I just couldn't see it yet I was too embarrassed and worried


	8. night of confessions

*-AN-This chapter's going to be the best so far Edward admits some big stuff in here so make sure you catch it all he admits what happened with all those slutty girlfriends, how much he truly loves Bella, why he never went to his proms, and another big secret that might scare Bella away (this is the best one), hope you enjoy (it's the longest chapter I've ever done but it will be the best and have the most twists and action in it) - Danielle-*

Bpov

Edward and I had been dating for a couple months now and we we're just going on our first date(it was not really a date we are going to prom ..well my prom Edward, Jasper and Emmet had charmed the Ms. Cope at the front desk and after a couple of times of her saying "I'm sorry the school rules say you can't go because your 21" she finally gave in and told them they could go after they all flashed her dazzling smiles and sweet talked her) we had wanted to go on one for so long but one of us was always busy. Edward had crazy class& work schedules, and I had exams to study for and a crazy work schedule of my own. Because of this we never had time or energy to go on dates or really do anything we always wound up laying in Edward's bed talking or sleep, which was still nice because I felt like he was my best friend all over again I could tell him anything and he would listen and comment and give me advice. Emmet said he would have to start listing in to 'see if we we're talking about him' (which meant they though we we're having sex which I have to admit would be what I would think too) but I knew that if someone tried to listen they would not hear anything. Our conversations we not really that important but I laid ,my head on Edward's shoulder and whisper in his ear so people listing would not hear and he would whisper back in my ear it was unnecessary but we did it anyway just to be that much closer to each other. I finally had to admit to Charlie that I was dating Edward because he became suspicious after I started spending every waking moment at his house, I had told him I was only spending time with Alice to avoid the conversation about the rules of me having a boyfriend and everything else to go with it but he saw right through it and I had to tell him. So today Edward had come over to met Charlie as my official boyfriend, Charlie sat him down and talked about his 'intentions' with me and how he would have him arrested and blah, blah, blah. I was getting worried Charlie was scaring Edward so I had to save him

"Edward can you come here and tell me if Alice would want me to take any of this stuff to your house for her little dress up party with me before over date tonight?"

I heard Charlie mutter some last sentences to Edward and tell him to keep his hands to himself, he better not touch me, and if I ended up pregnant the child wouldn't have a father because he would throw him in jail for the rest of his life or kill him or maybe even both. I rolled my eyes thinking about how much Charlie was taking the over protective dad role too seriously then Edward finally came in

"I'm sorry he's being like that" I said as he sat down on my bed wrapping his arms around me

"it's ok I understand, and Carlisle was like this with all Alice's boyfriends and still kind of is with Jasper when she leaves them alone together" he caught me confused look and elaborated

"well you see when Jasper comes over and Alice goes into another room or something Carlisle will come in and threaten him and stuff it's kind of funny but I do feel bad for Jasper" we both laughed then I glanced at the time on his watch

"well Eddie I had better be getting in the shower would want to be late for our first "date"(I put air quotes around it to make sure my point that I still wanted and actual date got across), and Alice said I had to be showered before she could play Bella Barbie with me"

I cringed and he laughed and kissed the top of my head

"alright go get in the shower" I rolled my eyes and walked to the top of the stairs

"dad I'm getting in the shower"

"you better be getting in alone, where's Edward, send him down here right now" then Edward walked up behind me kissed me check and walked down the stairs to wait to take me to his house

(2 hours later)

I sat in Alice's bathroom on a chair with Alice attacking my hair and Rose was smearing makeup all over my face then Alice decided to talk after an hour of silence

"I can't believe Ms. Cope is letting them go... I'm I don't know what I would have done id she told them no but this is just so exciting... Senior prom... oh it will be so fun"

"I know I can't believe I'm going with Emmet again" Rose squealed, this would be her 4th time going with Emmet because for Emmet's Junior prom when they hadn't been dating he still asked her because he had just broken up with his girlfriend and didn't have anyone else which made Rose made she was second choice but she agreed to it anyway.

"I know said Alice this will be our 4ht time" because she too had gone to both of jaspers and Jasper had come to hers "oh, Bella Lauren and Jessica had been trying to get me to give them Edward's number so they could call him and ask him to be their dates I think they'll be surprised when he sows up with you and you put your relationship out in the open" I thought of how much fun that would be I enjoyed making them hate me. Then no one said anything else for the next 20 minutes and I was falling asleep when I heard Alice's voice

"ok Bella's you're done now go wait out in my room while Rose and I get ready"

I did as she said and walked out into her room and sat on the bed but in no time at all Alice and Rose were ready and pushing me out the door toward the stairs. All the boys stared as we walked down and told us hoe beautiful we are and we told them how cute they looked, then after many pictures we finally left.

(1 hour later at the prom)

Lauren and Jessica saw me come in with Edward and had been staring the whole time. They were whispering to each other now and I could tell they were going to come to our table and say something. Then they got out of their seats and walked over this meant disaster and war I could tell, I looked around the table at all the expressions, Alice was relaxed and amused, Jasper wasn't paying attention he was either thinking about Alice or his newest video game, Rose was checking herself in the mirror looking mad at Emmet who was also thinking about Jasper's new video game.

"what are you doing hear Eddie" Jessica said rubbing his shoulders and trying to be seductive but I could tell he was getting mad he didn't let anyone but me call him Eddie

"well I came with my beautiful girlfriend, and my name is Edward not Eddie Jessica" he said smiling over at me but Jessica and Lauren didn't notice

"who's your girlfriend" said Lauren looking mad it wasn't her

"Bella is we've been dating for about 4 months"

"oh" said Jessica looking me up and down with disgust

"well I hope you have fun with him Bella and I hope you know he's using you like he uses all of his girlfriends but it's ok he'll dump you when he sees how bad the sex really is" Jessica said looking triumphant and Lauren laughed behind her and they turned and left disappearing in the crowd. Everything they said flooded my head and I knew it was true I stood up trying to hold back the tears in my eyes and I felt Edward grab my arm

"Bella it's not true, I love you and you know that" I pulled my arm away and walked toward the door muttering

"how many girl have you said that too" but Edward heard me and grabbed me and spun me around as soon as we made it out the door

"I have never told a girl I loved her I don't even say it to my mother" I snorted

"yeah you are really good at this but I guess it's all the practice" but this made him mad

"Bella I am not lying to you I love you and I have never used a girl in my life"

"whatever Edward I saw all those girls you've brought home you had a new one like every week and you would always take them up to your room and have sex with them" I couldn't even look up at him it hurt too much I just looked at the ground trying not to cry or hurt Edward as my temper grew. Then he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face

"Bella I did not have sex with those girl I'm still a virgin, things aren't always as they seem, most of those girls assumed I wanted to have sex and asked me out I would agree and bring them to my room where I would turn on classical music and make them go through a painful conversation about noting with me and tell them I would not have sex with them and then after they would break up with me .. that's why they only lasted a week I wouldn't give them what they wanted, besides I don't want and STD or to be a 'baby daddy' or something" I still wasn't going to believe him why would you have a perfectly will girl stilling on your bed with the door locked and loud music on if you weren't have sex with her

"yeah sure Edward you know I'm not that stupid" he then got up in my face and gazed into my eyes

"Bella, I didn't have sex with anyone I'm a virgin, you know I've always thought my first time was going to be with you and even though I thought it would never happen I still wanted it too so every time a girl would come on to me I turned them down, I don't want anyone but you Bella" I was starting to believe him but not enough yet and he saw that so he went on

"Bella do you know why I didn't go to my proms?"

"no Edward I don't"

"I had lots of girls ask me but I didn't want to go if I couldn't go with you... I was going to ask you to go to my senior prom with me but I was too scared you hated me and that if I asked you it might make you hate me even more and you would stop talking to me, so I got Alice to ask you if you would ever go with me if I asked you and play it off as a joke to see what you would say and you said no so I never went because I thought you wouldn't go with me"

"whatever Edward you could have asked me I would have said yes… I just didn't want Alice to know I how obsessed I was with you, I was afraid she would want me coming over anymore and that would mean I could be around you or…" I had to stop myself before the rest come out and I admitted to Edward about how I looked threw his things but he wanted to know the rest

"or what ..you can tell me" I looked down at the ground and blushed he was going to make me tell him so I'll get it over with

"well I would go into your room and look around while you weren't there" he seemed amused by this

"really anything else, and how often did you do this"

"well sometimes I would look in on you sleeping, one time when I was 16 I climbed into bed with you, I really don't know what I was thinking I was really cold when I went to sleep and I just woke up in your bed, and I would snoop around or look in ever chance I got" I heard him laughing and I was so embarrassed

"well Bella it seems I have some stuff to confess to also, sometime when you and Alice would watch movies I would go sit on the stairs and watch you, I would also watch you sleep sometimes late at night when I couldn't sleep and everyone else was asleep, and that time you said you got into bed with me you really didn't, you and Alice had gotten into a fight about something and Alice made you sleep on the floor you were so cold I put extra blankets over you but it didn't help much and I could tell you were uncomfortable so I picked you up and took you to me bed, I was going to put you back before you woke up but I didn't wake up in time, then that whole day you would talk to me and you would rush out of the room when I would try to talk to you to see if I could explain myself but I see know I was because you were embarrassed because you thought you had done it" I was truly stunned by his little speech

"Edward do you really mean all this, just tell me now if you don't I wont be mad and I'll still be your friend just tell me" I was scared of his answer but then he put his arms around me and pulled me closer

"I meant it all Bella, I also have something else very important to tell you, you might not believe me, but I have to tell you"

"just tell me Edward" I glanced over his body and saw how much he had grown up and realized how much I had grown up he was so sexy he had hard muscular arms, great abs, a beautiful face, great hair, come to think of it everything about him screamed sexy

"Bella I'm a vampire, their not mythical creatures their real and I am one so Alice"


	9. AN

Ok so I'm getting lots of questions about how Edwards a vampire and grew up…he's only half so are Alice and Emmet(Carlisle is a vampire but Esme wasn't when she had them). It's like the whole Renesmee thing except they grow just as a normal human would. I will explain further in the next chapter but hopeful that will answer your questions for now. -Danielle


	10. Bella's reaction

*-AN- well here its is Bella dealing with finding out most of her friends and her boyfriend are vampires, if you have questions about it I posted an author's note to help explain how they could be vampires and grow up with her and it will be explained in the chapter too…anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry it took so long. –Danielle* (btw: I don't know if I said this before but Emmet is supposed to be a year older than Edward, and I think I might have said that they are adopted but there not)

EPOV

I had just told Bella everything, how deeply I cared for her, and even what my family is but she was staring blankly at me and hadn't said anything in the past five minutes

"Bella I know you might be scared but please talk to me" she blinked and started thinking of what to say

"just explain how you and your family are vampires" well this was easy, I guess

"well ok, you see Carlisle is a vampire he is 300 something years old but Esme is only 42. They met when Esme was 20 and they fell in love and decided to get married, but on their honeymoon Esme got pregnant with Emmet which was thought to be impossible. But then two months later she gave birth to him. Carlisle wasn't sure how he would come out but he came out like a normal baby and as it turns out vampires can have children with a human and the child will be normal until it turns 18 then it turns into a vampire. Then as you know a year later she got pregnant with me, then 3 years after that she had Alice, and now that we are all over 18 we are vampires."

She stood there for a while longer taking in all this information so I started to look around and noticed Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rose standing at the door. Alice gave me a smile and whispered in Jasper's ear and he walked toward Bella.

"Bella I know how hard it is, I know how hard it was for me when Alice told me" Jasper said trying to calm her down

"well I think I just need some time to think this all over" she said still gazing into the distance

"well no offence or anything Bella but can Edward take you home I want to dance more with Alice before we have to go"

"sure whatever" she said walking toward my car, I followed her to it and watched her get in then I got into the drivers seat and started it up. I glanced over at her and saw she was looking out the window trying to avoid me

"the moon is pretty isn't it" I said trying to get her to say anything

"whatever"

The rest of the ride was quiet until we pulled up to her house

"would you like me to walk you to the door"

"no" she said reaching for the handle on the door

"Bella I just want you to know I love you I always have and I always will you mean everything to me and you have my heart"

"whatever" wow this was becoming her favorite word

"Bella can I get another response besides that please" she looked over at me and rolled her eyes while opening the door she then got out and slammed the door and walked to the front door and entered ad slammed it too.

(2 months later)

Bella still wasn't talking to me she ignored me in school and out of school she also ignored Alice and we were all worrying about her. It hurt me so much to be away from her and I hope it doesn't last any longer. But Alice had come up with a plan to confront her we all figured she had enough time to get over the shock of it all and we wanted her to come back. We decided tomorrow we would put our plan into action and I couldn't wait.


	11. The plan

*~AN~ sorry this took so long to get this up I haven't updated either of my stories in forever and I'm sorry it's just been crazy..anyway here you go this is their plan*

APOV

I had come up with my evil plan the night of the prom because I knew I would have to use it. I asked Emmet to put Edwards door on right which was only step 1. Then I started dressing Edward much to his disliking. I dressed him in all black and made him wear heavy eyeliner, I also put temporary dye in his hair to make it black, and I also threw in a bunch of clip on piercing that passed as really all over his face and everyone noticed. I didn't have to tell him to act depressed cause he really was, and everyone would go around saying how bad Edward was depressed it was perfect. Jasper said he could tell Bella was upset and remorseful she made Eddie depressed which was also playing along with my plan. Now all I had to do was go tell her "why her little Eddie-kins stayed home today" she will hate me when she finds out it's a lie but they'll both thank me later.

EPOV

Today is the day and I'm nervous, this could go very bad, or good. As part of Alice's plan I was staying home from school and have locked myself in my room I wasn't sure what the plan was Alice just said to go along with it cause it would work. I lay on my bed watching my clock it was 1:30 Bella would be getting out of lunch and going to biology without me but I guess that didn't matter she hasn't talked to me in biology for 2 months. I started counting leaves on the trees outside because I was so bored but my counting got interrupted by the loud roar of Bellas truck coming up the driveway why was she here. I started to think about what Alices plan was and before I knew it Bella was pounding on my door and trying to get it open.

"Edward please open up"

I was going to say something or even open the door but a text from Alice stopped me

_Don't open the door until she's admitted why she's been ignoring us_

_p.s. I told her you were cutting yourself and you were trying to kill yourself (that's why I dressed you everyday so it would be believable)_

_GO ALONG WITH IT AND TRUST ME_

_-Alice_

Then more banging on the door

"Edward please I love you don't do this"

I decided to walk over to the door and talk to her

"why should I open it you don't love me you've been ignoring me and my family" there that should get some answers

"just let me in we can talk about it" I was going to have to do things Alice's way if I wanted answers

"no not until you tell me why you hate me"

"Edward I don't hate you, I just can't be with you"

"well if you don't want to be with me then you hate me" now I'm getting some answers but I need more

"no I don't hate you, it's just well I don't want to be with you if I can't be with you forever. I read about vampires your going to live forever and I wont but I want to be with you forever" now some answers.

I unlocked the door and saw Bells start to cry, I pulled her into my arms and she cried on my chest. When she was done crying I lifted her head so I could see her.

"Bella why didn't you tell me this before"

"because you think it's stupid I know you do"

"no I don't I understand, I want to be with you forever and I can change you and make that happen if that's what you want"

"yes that's what I want Edward" I leaned down and kissed her and we sat there just enjoying being together but then I felt my phone vibrate

_Your welcome_

_-Alice_

I rolled my eyes and closed my phone as I felt Bella's hands in my hair.

"Edward you ruined your beautiful hair, and your face look at how many holes are in it" I decided to have some fun with this.

"are you saying you don't like the way I look, I guess we can't be together"

She looked at me with a blank stare which turned into the 'don't give me that crap look"

"Edward if this was really you I would support it but it's not and I know it"

"fine you win" and then I started pulling out the clip on piercings. I remembered when Alice first suggested I get piercings.

_Flashback_

"_come on Eddie-kins Bella will think it's sexy"_

"_Alice no matter how sexy you say they are I'm not getting piercings all over my face I know Bella won't like it. And my name is Edward"_

"_come on please you know how much everyone liked it when Jasper got his ear done"_

"_Alice that's different"_

"_whatever Eddie if you want to be this difficult you'll never get her back"_

"_my name if Edward and I'm not getting them"_

"_fine I'll get you clip ons"_

_End Flashback_

"that's better" said Bella running her hands over my face

"but your hair's still ruined"

"no it's not stay right here" and with that I ran out of the room to the bathroom and took a shower to wash the dye out of my hair. The argument about my hair was about the same as the piercings and Alice bought Halloween hair dye that only lasted until you washed it out. I got out fo the shower with my hair back to normal and walked back to my room where Bella smiled and kissed me.

*****ok tell me what you want I've heard I should do a sex scene which could lead to some stuff later * hint hint* or I could not and take the story and a different rout.. tell me what you want I don't care either way************


	12. my worst nightmare

*{AN} im sorry this took so long ill try and update more now that I'm outta High School I wont be a stressed and pressed for time*

Bpov

We were laying on Edwards bed when I woke up to the sound of a car coming up the driveway

"Edward wake up someone's coming home"

"well they had to come home"

1 minute later we ran down the stairs and jumped over the couch to get settle and Edward turned on the T.V. then all at once the whole family busted in the door and they all had questions

Alice: "omg did it work?..of course it did I saw you decide to forgive eachother"

Rose: "so are you back together or something?"

Emmett: "did you have sex?"

Jasper: "so I don't have to feel your depression anymore?"

Esme: "Bella will you be staying for dinner?"

Carlisle: "did you have sex?"

I was scared at all of these questions and I wasn't sure what to do. Edward sat there staring at me wondering what I would do he thought I'd try to answer everyones questions but I didn't feel like it and Charlie will be getting worried. Bye the time I decsided what to do they were all waiting for my answers.

"sorry everyone I have to get home Charlie will be getting worried" and after that I grabbed Edwards hand and ran to the door and didn't stop until I was at my truck

"you know Bella I really thought you would answer their questions"

"well I didn't feel like it they overwhelmed me"

"fine then I'm sure they will understand I guess I wil see you at school tomorrow?"

"yes, yes you will"

I kissed him and got into my truck. As I was pulling out I noticed the rest of his family come out the door to watch my departure. I did feel bad for being rude like that but I was scared and tired and it seemed like the best thing to do. As I got home I was getting scared Charlie would say something to me about being late, but as I walked through the house to the stairs he said nothing. But when I thought I was clear I heard the sound on the T.V. mute.

"Bella where have you been"

"I was out with friends dad"

"oh, well did you have fun?"

"yeah dad I did"

"well that's good it's nice to see you happy, are you going to bed?"

"yeah I'm really tired"

"ok goodnight"

"night dad"

And then I ran up the stairs so he couldn't ask anymore questions. I got to my room and flopped down on the bed thinking of my day. When I heard my phone go off it scared me because I was deep in thought

_Hey Bella im bored….what happened with u and my bro?_

_-Alice_

I thought for a minute and came up with a response

_Shouldn't u be making out with Jasper…and nothing happened with me and Emmett_

_-Bella_

I laid there waiting for her response laughing in my head and thinking of her answer and then my phone went off

_No his mom called and said she wanted him and Rose home…and not that brother EDWARD!!!! I know nothing happened with u and Emmett I'm not dumb_

_-Alice_

I laughed out loud but I tried to keep it low because Charlie thought I was Asleep

_Well yes u r Alice _

_and well I don't know what happened with me & Edward I wasn't there_

_-Bella_

Almost right away she responded which supported her claim that Jasper had gone home

_Ha ha Bella very funny I am not stupid and yes u where there now tell me_

_-Alice_

I wasn't going to tell her just because I didn't want to and I wanted her to suffer

_NEVER!!!_

_-Bella_

I was sure I was making her mad so when my phone vibrated a minute later I was sure she'd gone to scream in anger and thought of a good come back but I was wrong

_Yo Bella…so what happened with u and Eddie-kins did he get him some?_

_U guys r back 2gether right_

_-Emmett_

I was surprised she hadn't responded to me not telling her she always wanted to know everything going on. But maybe she thought I would tell Emmett so she told him to ask. Well it won't work!

_Nothing happened I don't think….anyway hows Roseie?_

_And I don't know if we r back 2gether we didn't talk about it yet_

_-Bella_

Most of that message was a lie but it didn't really matter I just that I would tell anyone what happened.

_Well she's ok….and aaww u didn't get back together?_

_Aaww he got some didn't he_

_-Emmett_

This was working he probably told Alice he couldn't get anything out of me by now.

_I don't know Emmett if u think he did..and I don't know if we r or not_

_-Bella_

I wasn't expecting to hear anything back from Emmett I knew Alice told him to stop talking to me so she could get Jasper to do it. And then my suspensions were confirmed.

_Hey Bella….what happened with u and Edward 2 day_

_-Jasper_

Hahaahh I knew it Alice. But I'm not telling him anything either!!

_Well I'm not sure we'll have to wait and see_

_-Bella_

I knew Alice was getting really mad by now and was probably bothering Edward too so I felt bad for him.

_Well ok Bella…if u want 2 tlk about it im here_

_-Jasper_

5 minutes later I knew Alice was mad her plan hadn't worked and I was feeling pretty happy but that happiness didn't last for long

_Ok Bella if u want 2 play like that we can_

_-Alice_

I was laughing to myself when I heard the house phone start to ring and Charlie answer it. After a few minutes when by I was getting nervous about who was calling and what was being said but I tried to sleep when I was awoken by Charlie.

"Bella come here right now"

I was scared at what he was going to say but I made my way to the kitchen and sat across from Charlie

"Bella that was Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Would you like to tell me what you were really doing today?"

"…uuummmm…."

"well I'll tell you what you did you skipped school and had sex with Edward"


	13. the drive to school

-AN- *sorry it's been so long since I've updated I know the ones of you who r really into this story r mad at me..i know I get mad when others don't update please don't hate me it's just been so crazy I haven't had time but I promise I will update more now…anyway this is when Charlie confronts Bella about the phone call*

"I did not have sex with Edward dad quit over reacting"

"I am not over reacting what if you get pregnant or get an STD"

"dad I did not have sex with Edward ok"

"well how am I supposed to believe you. You skipped school and we in a house alone with him all day. And his parents called and said you did have sex"

"dad please that was Alice and Emmet. They did it because I wouldn't tell her if i got back together with Edward. All we did was talk and fall asleep"

"your still grounded for a month for skipping school and if you have an STD or are pregnant don't come crying to me I gave you your chance to admit what you've done"

"really dad nothing happened ok"

(the next day )

BPOV

I was driving to school thinking about all that had happened yesterday and I was nervous to meet up with Edward. I was so focused on my thoughts I forgot to watch the road until an oncoming car honked at me and I realized I was over the line and almost at the school.

I turned into the parking lot and found a parking spot I sat there thinking about what Alice would say when she heard what really happened yesterday. Then I got a text message from Edward

_I'm right next 2 u..r u ready 2 tell Alice what happened_

_-Edward_

I began to panic and almost passed out. Alice would be surprised by our news.

EPOV

Alice had been giving me dirty looks all morning because I wouldn't tell her what happened last night. She tried to get it out of me last night but then Esme came to my rescue and made her go to her room for the rest of the night. I managed to sneak out of the house with out anyone noticing and drove toward the school. I couldn't help but think what Alice would think when she hears what happened. As I was thinking about what Alice would say and looking for a parking spot I saw Bella in her truck sitting there with a spot open next to her so I parked and took out my phone. After I sent Bella my message she read it and the worry on her face grew I knew this was going to be big.

-AN- I will post up the big secret sometime this week. Message me or leave a comment if u think u know or wanna suggest something


	14. If Alice doesn't kill me,my parents will

*-AN- So yeah I haven't written in forever. But for now I will try to keep it updated and get the story ended. Comment with your thoughts, tips, or anything. Also as a warning, my writing style has changed so it won't be the exact same thing.* -Danielle-*

BPOV

I was so nervous about everything I couldn't get my fingers to type right on my phone. But I finally managed to send out a message to Alice.

_Edward and I will be talking with everyone tonight. Meet at your house at 6P.m._

_-Bella_

I'm doing dual enrollment so I have a few classes at the college with Edward and we can hopefully plan how we are going to tell everyone our big secret. I was getting ready to text Edward when I saw him get out of his car next to me. Well it's time to plan. He walked over to my door and opened it.

"We should get to class, we are going to be late" he said with a somewhat worried look on his face

Knowing exactly why he was nervous I said "It's ok Eddie we can get through this" I said reassuringly

"Yeah, about our situation… what are we going to do?"

"Well I told Alice we would talk to everyone at your house tonight"

"Oh ok" He said with a now horrified look on his face

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Well Maybe we should talk with our families separate and then get together. They just might not understand"

"Ok….." Now I was really worried  
"How about we tell them by ourselves, and then together, and then we can get everyone together?"

"That sounds like a very good plan!" I was starting to feel more confident now.

I mean really when you think about it, this isn't that big of a deal right? Yeah. I mean it could be a lot worse. But if we want to be together we have to talk with everyone, and even tell them the decisions we have made.

We reached the class room and sat through a boring hour lecture on amebas and then it was time for me to get to the high school. I packed my things and without even saying anything Edward grabbed it all and walked with me to my truck.

"I'll meet you at 6 P.m. at your house and we can talk with your parents." He said still looking distant

"No that won't work. I told Alice we would talk with everyone at your house at 6" I was now begging to really worry.

"Well I don't get off work until 5:30, so move the timing with Alice."

"She's not going to like this!" I said now really worried of what she might do.

I was dreading having to tell her about the time change in our lunch period, but it all has to be done. I drove to the school just reminding myself that it is for us.

2 classes until lunch "It's for our relationship"

1 class until lunch "it's not that bad"

Walking into lunch "It's for Edward…the man of your dreams. Suck it up"

"I'm super excited for tonight!" Alice screamed in my ear as I sat at the table

"Um Alice, about that….."

"NO! You are NOT cancelling on me Bella!" She shouted with a mad look on her face

"No I just…um… need to move the time"

"To?"

"7:30?"

"Why? It better be good!"

"It is trust me. Can you just please tell everyone about the time change?"

"I'm not happy about it, but ok" she said reluctantly

*a few hours later*

It was the end of the school day and I was almost home. I had to admit with all the worrying about how upset Alice would be with me moving the time I hadn't even thought about my parents… but I was now. I saw my mom's car in the driveway and knew this couldn't go well. I walked in the door trying to plan how this would go in my head.

"Mom, is it ok if Edward comes over when he gets off work?"

"NO it is NOT. Charlie told me his parents called and what you two have been doing"

"MOM! NO! It was Alice pranking me because she was mad at me"

"I still don't want him in my house!" I could see in her face her mind would not be changed

"Mom this is really important. I will only be for like 5 minutes."

She glared at me for a minute and picked up the phone.  
"Charlie, no she's fine. Yeah it's just that she wants that boy to come over."

She looked at me

"What time Bella?"

"um about 6?" I said now so worried I just wanted to disappear

"Be home at 5:30 Charlie" she said hanging up the phone.

*1 hour later*

My dad had been home for about 20 minutes and was sitting with my mom talking about what a bad guy Edward is, how they don't approve, and how they were going to let him know this. I was sitting staring out the window waiting for Edward to show up. I started thinking about how my parents would react to our news when out of the corner of my eye I saw him arrive. He gave me the go ahead nod and it was time.

"Mom, Dad, we have to talk about Edward and I….."


End file.
